With Closed Eyes
by PlaidShirtDazeAndKnights
Summary: Three years of knowing each other, he should've known better. Written for a writing meme on Tumblr ages ago. Short drabble is short. Canon compliant. Perfect Pair.


"You still owe me a match before you leave me here," Fuji reminded Tezuka with a small smirk in his face, part being sarcastic, but actually lonely half the time. Tezuka continued adjusting the strings of his racket then threw him a short glance.

"I clearly remember that I do."

They stepped into the courts, facing each other on both ends, for the third time. This time, equipped with a healed shoulder, a new life to counters, perfection and tenacity.

Fuji turned to Eiji's direction and gave him an assuring look. He felt bad for his friend seeing them part. Eiji just smiled and nodded.

"Ne, Tezuka?" Fuji asked.

"Hm?"

"Will you consider coming back?"

Tezuka gave him a questioning expression. "For the U-17 camp?"

Fuji let out a light chuckle. "No. For me."

The wind blew without a warning. Silence filled the gaps between them. The cool breeze made him shiver. He felt tense. The atmosphere felt unsure.

He faced Tezuka not wanting to hide any emotion, "Can we pretend I didn't just say that?"

Tezuka heaved a sigh, "You can. But I won't. Now, shall we?"

Fuji opened his eyes. In disbelief? Maybe.

Their match started. Once again, Fuji was reminded of how passionate Tezuka is. As a tennis player and as a man, in and out of the courts. For him to be able to pursue a professional career, something they all wanted to reach at one point of their lives, and being able to open the Pinnacle of Perfection truly proves all of his hard work and sacrifices are worth it. His goodness, his kindness, ruthlessness, and unsaid sentiments - all of it that Fuji once tasted at that one match at the ranking tournaments,along with defeat, never did once tasted bitter to his experience.

He never fails to pull out his true strength, the true tennis within him and his real self. Even after everything they've been through together, he still can't imagine of how Tezuka can do that to him. One proof that he is truly amazing.

He returned Tezuka's every shot with all of his might. He felt proud somehow that he can rally with someone who is in Perfection. As expected, he returned all of his prided counters, but he is still trying his best for the sake of the memories. Memories of him and Tezuka walking to and leaving school together, chatting with silence, the first time he ran his fingers through his brown hair, meeting each other at the library, Tezuka's face when he teases him…

Stories of the past are what makes the present painful or lively to which the future is worth waiting for.

He doesn't want them to end. Him leaving means,in some way, their communication will waver and eventually disappear. Their ending is yet to come and not as easy as closing all his corners then finishing him off with a Zero Shiki Drop Shot.

He laid on the ground out of exhaustion. His body in sweat, his eye shed a tear. He lifted his eyelids. The brightness of the sun almost blinded his vision but eventually got used to it. He saw the sight of the falling leaves from the maple tree that once held them all together, as if their only destination is to him alone.

Then he saw his hand reaching out to him.

"Stand, Syusuke."

He brushed the lone tear goodbye then grabbed his hand. He felt something cold and hard on it. He then intertwined their fingers, treating himself with the warmth that he got used to and lingers longer than necessary.

"Wait for me." He whispered, even smiled. Then he retrieved his own hand, turned to his heel and started walking away from Fuji, who is still at daze, palms opened, eyes surprised.

There rests a silver promise ring.

Once again, he released a small chuckle, in relief and assurance, closing his fist in the process and held it close to his heart.

 _'Tezuka, you are always one step ahead of me. Someday, I will catch up to you.'_

Three years of knowing each other he should have known better.

He smiled.

Tezuka never breaks his promises.


End file.
